Fé
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: No Natal, a fé é sempre demonstrada da forma mais bonita... Ao menos para Sherri.  x BRAGO/SHERRI x


_Está um dia atrasado... Mas espero que esteja tudo bem -.-"_

_Zatch Bell não me pertence, mas esse casal é tudo! XD_

_Primeira fic desse casal em português, a segunda desse anime e a minha primeira desse xD_**

* * *

**

Fé 

Natal. Brago não sabia o significado. Após uma explicação detalhada de Sherrie, este concluiu que o Natal era nada mais, nada menos que uma data em que você compra presentes, milhares de presentes, dá para aqueles que você considera amigos – e, com sorte, muita sorte mesmo, estes retribuem – e come até passar mal. Pelo menos a última ele apreciou.

E lá estava ele, ao lado de sua "companheira", segurando vários presentes enquanto Sherrie falava de vários pratos natalinos. No Mundo Mamodo não havia Natal. Nem feriados... Na realidade, nada de importante, a não ser lutas, em que ele sempre vencia. Mas agora estava na Terra, comemorando o Natal com uma garota irritante e fraca, levando milhares de compras, enquanto podia estar dormindo ou destruindo livros de adversários. O Mamodo negro contou isto a loira, que só riu.

- Não há adversários no Natal, Brago. Apenas desconhecidos que estão aproveitando esta maravilhosa festa! – falou, sorrindo felizmente, enquanto ouvia um conjunto cantar músicas comemorativas, na rua.

- Que coisa doentia. – murmurou este, de mau humor.

Sherrie queria acerta-lo na cabeça e faze-lo retirar o que disse. Mudou rapidamente de idéia ao ver uma loja, ainda aberta, de sapatos. Correu até esta, murmurando o quão era sortuda. Brago apenas a observou, cansado. Ela realmente era uma menina fútil. Porém, antes de entrar, virou-se para o Mamodo e, sorrindo.

- Escuta... Acho que isso vai ser chato, mas... – disse, pegando sua carteira e entregando-a ao companheiro – Compre alguma coisa para você. Eu vou usar meu cartão mesmo...!

- Está me mandando para longe? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Quer ficar aqui por duas horas só para que eu compre um ou dois sapatos?

- Não. – falou, sentindo o tédio já chegar.

- Então se divirta sem mim. – ela falou, sorrindo ainda mais.

- E o que eu vou comprar?

- Sei lá! Se encha de comida, oras! – e, sem nem ao menos falar um "adeus" adentrou na loja, deixando o Mamodo Negro para trás.

Suspirou longamente e começou a andar, olhando para o objeto em suas mãos.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Ainda olhando para a carteira, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para a "explicação" de Natal da menina. "Comprar presentes para entes queridos"... Não, ele não os tinha. "Dar presentes também para aqueles que você ama ou gosta de ter ao seu lado."... Impossível, ele não gostava e não tinha ninguém ao seu lado.

Será mesmo?

E, enquanto pensava nisso, levantou a cabeça, só por um instante, para ver onde estava. Seus olhos se encontraram com uma linda vitrine. Parou seu olhar diretamente numa das mercadorias da loja.

Algum tempo depois, sem falar nada, adentrou, perdido em seus pensamentos... Mas o principal deles era...

"_Não acredito que vou fazer isso"._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sherri estava preocupada com Brago. Ele ainda não voltara, e fazia três horas! Talvez ela tivesse cometido um grande erro ao deixa-lo andar por Paris, sozinho... E se ela estivesse errada e um Mamodo o atacara? Não... Ele era forte... Mas e se fosse o de Koko? Aquele maldito Mamodo ia destruí-lo, com dificuldade, mas ia. O ataque de pânico dela para com o outro só acabou quando ele apareceu em sua frente, a fazendo gritar e cair no chão.

- IDIOTA! POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO? – gritou, tentando, se controlar.

A gritaria continuou até que ela perdeu o ar de seus pulmões. Nesse instante, Brago falou:

- Eu estava comprando algo.

- E demorou três horas para fazer isso? – cortou a loira, com raiva e desprezo na voz.

Ignorando seu comentário, ele apenas se afastou dela. Com o rosto emburrado e um pouco constrangido, perguntou:

- Você me falou que nós damos presentes nessa época do ano para aqueles que são próximos a nós, certo?

- Sim, tecnicamente. Por quê?

Ainda sem olhar para ela, ele retirou uma de suas mãos da capa – como sempre costumava fazer – e colocou uma pequena caixa negra na mesa ao lado da grande árvore de Natal.

- O que é isso? – a menina perguntou, olhando para a caixinha.

- O dono da loja me falou que a inscrição nele significa algo como "Acreditar nos outros do fundo do coração". – falou, com a voz morrendo no fim e afastando-se da menina.

Ela, sem entender, pegou a caixinha e olhou para Brago, que falou uma última coisa, antes de sair do local:

- Este "troço" só significa que eu acredito em você para me ajudar a me tornar Rei Mamodo... Não me decepcione.

E se foi. A menina olhou novamente para a caixa e a abriu, lentamente. Seu rosto congelou-se numa expressão de surpresa. Dentro daquele objeto estava uma bela gargantilha, de couro preta, com um crucifixo feito de ametista, num tom roxo claro. Havia algumas partes em prata e, uma delas, era uma inscrição dentro da cruz, onde estava escrito "Faith". A menina então entendeu o que ele queria ter dito com "Acreditar nos outros do fundo do coração". Sorriu levemente e sentiu o rubor em suas bochechas. Abraçou com força o presente, até que ouviu Brago gritar:

- Estou com fome, Sherri. – e esta, ainda feliz, correu até este, ignorando o simples fato de que as lágrimas caíam.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

E lá estavam eles... Observando o inimigo. A luta não estava difícil, e Sherri parecia imbatível. Com aquela gargantilha, não havia como perder... Não mais.

_Porque sabia que alguém tinha fé nela..._

_Pela primeira vez na vida._

_

* * *

_

ficou estranho? não se apavore, eu também acho isso n.n"

mas é porque eu sinto que seria assim que começaria uma relação entre Brago e Sherri n.n"

Só espero que tenham gostado n.n"

eu tive que postar atrasada porque ontem minha mãe usou o PC o dia todo...

mas espero que a magia continue!

Um Feliz Ano Novo para vocês ;D 


End file.
